


How We Feel

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: SuperLane [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, superlane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: Lucy and Kara are in a steady relationship, but their fights are things of legend. After a big one they realize that no matter what happens they don't want to be without one another.





	How We Feel

The fight had been bad. Kara Danvers and Lucy Lane were both headstrong and extremely opinionated women. When they didn't agree completely, the arguments tended to spiral into a full-on battle. They usually made up quickly and got right back to normal as though nothing had happened. Kara wasn't sure of how healthy that was, but it was working for them so far.

This time, though, neither woman was certain of whether or not they would be able to come back from the fight. Both women had said things they regretted. Neither was willing to break first. Kara was scared to go back, afraid of fighting again. It seemed sometimes it was easier to fight than to get along with one another. Kara didn't even quite remember what it was they had been fighting about this time. 

It was nearly ten o'clock and Kara was still by her desk at work, trying to find any way to not go home. She loved Lucy dearly, she really did, but she had no idea of how or where to go from this place they had ended up.

Tension laid heavily on Lucy's shoulders as well. That fight had mostly been her doing and she wasn't proud of herself. She was worried about how late Kara was coming home from work. The news wasn't showing any accidents, attacks, or Supergirl activity. Love swelled up to combine with her fear, causing Lucy to give up and go find her girlfriend.

Kara flew in through their bedroom less than 20 minutes later. Her little home was empty and a half empty glass of wine sat on the coffee table in front of Lucy's place on the couch. There was no Lucy to be seen. She wasn't certain of how Lucy had been feeling throughout the day, but she desperately wanted to connect with the other woman more than anything. She flew right back out of the window to find her Lucy Lane. 

Lucy had already walked half of the way to CatCo before Kara found her and landed a couple of feet away. 

"Oh, Luce… thank Rao." Kara panted and bent at the waist to breathe. "I've flown all over the city looking for you. Are you okay?"

"No, _I've_ been looking for _you_." Lucy argued, then caught herself. "Sorry, I just got a bit worried when you didn't come home on time. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that I didn't see you when I did get home so I panicked and flew around the city looking for you; now here we are." Kara shrugged with a hair smile, offering Lucy her arm to walk them home. "I love you, and no matter if we were fighting or arguing or whatever; the idea of something having happened to you absolutely kills me."

"That's what I was thinking exactly. I was on my way to CatCo to see if you were still there." Lucy replied, accepting Kara's arms to pull her close. She had no confidence that they were not going to fight and even fight a lot more than they had been. Lucy did know that it wasn't possible to tear them apart anymore. The entire world had tried so far and found it absolutely impossible to break their bond. She and Kara could take pride in that.


End file.
